Soulmate
by Young Guardian
Summary: The soulmate of an Archangel is the only human in the entire world who is able to see their wings in full display without dying. It was supposed to be a gift from God to them, and a way to create harmony between Angels and Humans. Eons have passed, and not a single soulmate has been found. Not until September of 2000, that is. {Gabriel X OC}. WARNING: Abuse
1. Take Me Away

**Prairie Grove, AR**

 **2:34 AM**

 **September 28th, 2000**

 **Howell Household**

* * *

"She's a disgrace."

"She's just a child, David!"

Her parents are arguing, again. This doesn't surprise Eleanor anymore. It has been a long time since there has been any kind of peace in her household. Her mother, with herders brown curls and green-gray eyes, is always picking at her for the way that she eats or her posture. Her father, entirely different with blonde hair and brown eyes, always yelling at her for not doing better in school, for not trying to make a better impression in the community. They live in a very small town, with a very small school, and yet it's still hard for Eleanor to impress anybody.

"An immature child."

"Yes, well, there's nothing we can do about that. Homeschooling might be our best option."

Eleanor is laying against her door, listening to them through the floor vents. Homeschooling wouldn't be any worse than what she has now. The only great part about school is that she gets to be away from her abusive parents for a little while. Even though they treat her like shit here, she still can't help but love them. It's probably the worst kind of dysfunctional relationship she can imagine having.

"Homeschooling?"

"Yes, she would learn better and we could keep her attention. I'm home all day anyways."

The fourteen-year-old curly haired brunette shuts her chocolate brown eyes as they well up with tears. The arguing would end here. No more trying to point out what flaws she has, which are the worst and what therapist they should send her to in Fayetteville that might be able to make her better. No more. They would just keep her here, locked up where they can constantly monitor her every move. There would be no more fun school trips to the zoo, or arts and crafts. Instead, she would be forced to sit in front of her mother and suffer day in and day out until there is nothing left of who she used to be.

"I'll send in the paperwork tomorrow."

"Good. I think this could be a new beginning for her, a better one at the very least."

 _Save me_ , Eleanor whispers in her mind, listening as her parents now make plans on what she could study, from foreign languages to sciences and maths. _Someone, please save me. Anyone_.

"Consider yourself saved." Eleanor's head snaps up at the voice. Sitting on her bed, not even five feet in front of her is a man probably three times her age, munching on a chocolate bar. "What? Never seen a Trickster before?"

"Trickster?" She questions, her gaze following the outline of the golden wings that are only partially hidden by the shadows. "You have wings?"

"Wings?" He swallows his bite, leaning forward. Now they become more pronounced, feathers of gold extending out into the light of her one little lamp.

"Yeah, wings. On your back. Am I going crazy?"

The man before her stares at her for a good long second, almost as if he's studying her. It makes the teen feel incredibly uncomfortable. Her parents are squabbling again, it's the only noise filling the small bedroom. Their voices echo off of her plain white walls, resonating around the two figures in the room. Eleanor stares right back at him, her heart ramming against her ribcage.

"Not crazy, at least not yet." With a snap of his fingers the candy bar is gone. "You called me here, kiddo. You wanted someone to come save you, and I answered that call."

"So, you're like a guardian angel?"

"Eh... Something along those lines." He waves his left hand around, flashing her a grin. "What do you need help with?"

It's almost like Eleanor doesn't even have to answer. Her mother and father's screaming gets even louder. One second they were agreeing with each other, the next they're back at each other's throats. It wouldn't be long before they go to bed, this is pretty much how they tired themselves out at night. Eleanor looks from the vent on the floor, to the thing still sitting on her bed.

"Oh, shitty parents huh? I know where you're coming from there. What do you want me to do about it? I can punish them." He leans forward, settling his elbows on his knees. "I can even split them up if you want the yelling and fighting to end. All it would take is your mommy catching daddy in a love affair, then 'poof', gone. Might get them both of your back, don't ya think?"

"No." She has to admit, she thought about it for a brief second. She could make her parents feel pain, and if she got rid of one then yeah, the other might be off of her back. But, she reminds herself that she does love them, even if they've been treating her like shit. And they love her, too.

"You sure? Because they were talking about you like you meant nothing to them, like you're a nuisance. Doesn't that make you angry?"

"No." Eleanor shakes her head more incessantly. "They just want what's best for me."

"And to do that they have to lock you in this room? Yeah, don't think I didn't miss that kiddo. Admit it, they don't care if they cause you any kind of pain, they're selfish."

"They're my parents!"

"No. They're the people who created you, but they aren't parents. Not by a long shot." He sighs heavily, leaning back on the bed with a little 'creak'. "Kiddo, I can't do anything unless you specifically ask me for help. If you don't, then I'll leave it alone."

"Then leave it alone." Why is she saying this? All Eleanor wanted was for someone to come save her, and yet here she is, denying help from this supernatural stranger that might just be a figment of her imagination.

"Fine." He swiftly stands on his feet, wings starting to curl around his body. "Just keep what I said in mind, kiddo. If you ever need me, or you change your mind, just call my name. Oh - I didn't introduce myself." He kneels down in front of her, extending out his hand.

"The name's Gabriel."

* * *

 **December 24th, 2000**

 **Howell Household**

 **9:46 PM**

* * *

Eleanor hadn't seen Gabriel in months. Any time she felt the need to call out for help she resisted, thinking that he may get the wrong idea and lash out at her parents. She thought it would have been better to just keep herself from saying anything about him or to him, if he really did exist that is. Her parents might have just labeled her as crazy and sent her away to somewhere where they would never have to look at her ever again.

So, she kept her thoughts to herself. She didn't know how bad it was going to get.

"What the hell is this?" Her report card from the online school. Eighth grade didn't matter that much to her since she knew it wouldn't really effect her future of anything like that. She struggled a lot in Pre-Algebra, Eleanor had never really been that great at math to begin with.

"It's a B." Eleanor responds. Her mother is sitting right behind her at the kitchen table with her arms crossed over her chest. She can tell that they're both disappointed in her.

"And what do we say about B's?"

"They're unacceptable."

"So, why did you make a B?"

"I-I don't know, I'm not good at math."

"That's no excuse!" Her father slams the paper down on the counter, making her jump. Tears begin to form in Eleanor's eyes. "Your mother has been tutoring you, and God forbid an online school be any harder than the one you were in!" He begins to wave his hands around erratically, yelling obscenities.

"It's no my fault!" Eleanor finally tries to yell back. For the first time in her life, she tries to defend herself from the accusations of being a horrible child who never tried hard enough in their eyes.

It's when her father slaps her straight across the face that she feels something in her snap. Never has her dad hit her before, and she never thought that he would. She thought it would just be yelling and pushing or shoving. This is what breaks her. Eleanor turns out of the kitchen and runs, runs as fast as her legs can carry her. She runs out the front door of her two story home and down the cracked steps to the concrete pathway. The steel gate hasn't been locked yet, so she's able to run right through it. Her mother is calling after her, and she can hear the footsteps of her father trying to chase after her. But, Eleanor knows that she's faster than him, especially when he's still in his dress shoes and she's in her sneakers.

Eleanor keeps running until she can no longer breathe or recognize her surroundings. She isn't sure how far she made it, but she knows that she can't hear her father's footsteps behind her any longer. She stops to lean against a wooden fence, taking slow and deliberate breaths to calm her heart rate. Of all nights for this to happen, it has to be Christmas Eve. The tears begin to pour over uncontrollably. She falls back against the fence until she's sitting down and hugging her knees to her chest. If she goes home she knows that they will likely never let her out of their sights again. She will just be a prisoner in her own home. Is that better than trying to stay out here, where she has nothing and no one?

Well, she does have someone.

"Gabriel." Eleanor shuts her eyes. She can feel the spot where her father hit her beginning to swell and throb with pain. "Save me."

"You rang?" When she opens her eyes he's there again, without any kind of hesitation. In the streetlight she can see his wings a lot better, they almost seem to shine like the sun.

"I can't go home."

"Sure you can." He shrugs his shoulders. But, then he takes in their surroundings, and then notices the red mark on her cheek. "What happened?"

"I can't go home."

"Yeah, kiddo, I heard you the first time. What happened? Who hit you?" He kneels down in front of her, placing his hand gently on her cheek. In just a split second the throbbing pain is gone, replaced by the soothing coolness of his palm.

"Dad."

"Dad? That bastard hit you? For what?"

"I got a B." It's like the words are flooding out of her mouth. She has to tell him about it, she has to get it off of her chest otherwise it's going to consume her. He listens to her, she knows it, and he can fix it. He can fix everything.

"You got a B, and he hit you?" He laughs humorlessly. "This is just rich." Eleanor doesn't think it's amusing at all, which makes him stop. "Alright. Alright, okay, listen kiddo - do you still think they're A+ parents? Do you still think that they love you unconditionally after that shit? Do you still think they don't deserve to suffer?"

"I don't want them to suffer."

"Then what do you want?"

"I want to leave." Eleanor finally meets his honey brown eyes, a stream of tears steadily falling from her eyes. "I never want to see them again. I want you to take me away, please." She feels ten years younger while asking this, like a very young child asking their parent not to leave them at school.

He can't leave her here.

He would never leave her.

"That's what you really want, kiddo?" She nods her head. "Alright, fine. Why don't you shack up with me a while and see how you like it? You gotta do everything I say though, I can't have you wandering around and getting yourself hurt. That would be on me, and I don't need anything else on my conscience. Come on, grab my hand." Gabriel extends his hand outwards for her to take, offering her an entirely new life. She can hear her father calling out her name in the distance, followed by her mother. They're getting closer.

She grabs his hand.

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _I got bored. I wrote this, and I like it. It shall be continued from here. Thank you._**


	2. Get Used to It

**I'm in a mood to write.**

 **This is why I'm majoring in Creative Writing, the major I probably can't do anything with.**

* * *

Gabriel had her tucked into bed not long after he brought her 'home'. Really this is just the home of some bastard who thought that luring in teenage girls and tricking them into doing nude modeling was an okay thing to do. Gabriel took care of him weeks ago, and now he has a different person o take care of. One that is vastly more important than going around to give some just desserts.

She was crying when he came to her. She wasn't at home, like he thought she would be, and she wasn't anywhere near her parents. Instead, she was nearly a mile away from her home, covered in sweat and mud that she must have kicked up during running. Even though she probably didn't know it, she looked like she had been in hysterics, and that had concerned him more than the bruise that was already beginning to form on her cheek. Still, he took care of that first. No part of this girl deserved to be bruised or scarred in any way.

It just isn't fair to either of them. Here's this kid, this fourteen-year-old kid nonetheless, who just happens to be able to see his wings. He isn't a dumbass, he knows what that means, which is even less fair for him. After eons of nobody being able to actually prove that Archangels have soulmates, here she is curled up in the white satin sheets looking as innocent as she could be. He shouldn't have taken her away from her home no matter if she asked him to do it or not. But, just knowing that her asshole of a father even laid one hand on her caused this uncontrollable rage to build up inside of him. If she hadn't have told him that she didn't want him to hurt her parents, then he gladly would have turned them both to dust without a second thought.

He doesn't even know where he could begin with her. Once he flew them back to this place, he immediately put her down to rest since she just looked so out of it and distraught. He wants to protect her, but should he really be taking care of her? Obviously he can do better than her parents did, but that doesn't change the fact that he hasn't raised anything except for a few of the fledglings in Heaven at one point. She's not an Angel, so he can't treat her like them, and even if he could he wouldn't. Gabriel wants to keep her from the evils of this world, even if he dies trying.

He isn't sure how long he stares at her while she sleeps, contemplating what he should do. He doesn't think to look away until she begins to shift in her sleep. _Okay, now you're just being creepy._ With that thought, he leaves her alone in the bedroom. Eleanor needs rest, for now. They would have to have a good long talk once she's fully rested and awake. But, how would he even begin to explain the whole soulmate thing to her? She's just a kid. Not to mention he isn't in the least bit attracted to her, he just wants to keep her safe and happy right now. That might change in the future, but that's all he can think about her for now.

"Why did it have to be me that ended up with my soulmate first?" Gabriel asks, looking up at the ceiling as if his father could just give him some kind of answer. Not that he would, he's been gone way too long to care. "It could have been Michael, or Raphael, or even fucking Lucifer, but you shove mine at me?" No answer comes, just like he expects. It's not use, anyways. She's with him now, and even if he has doubts about his care taking abilities he isn't just going to send her back to her no good parents. They don't deserve her.

* * *

She slept for a long time. Gabriel isn't so sure on how long humans are supposed to sleep. Like, yeah, he spends a lot of time around them, but it's not like he spent his entire life just studying all of their little habits. That's not how he works. Anyways, she started coming around at ten the next morning, after all of the reports about the missing teenager have already started airing on the television.

"How're you feeling, sleeping beauty?" Gabriel asks her as she walks out of the room, albeit tentatively. Her dark eyes are darting about the small townhouse, almost confused as if she doesn't remember any of the veins from the previous night.

"Where are we?"

"We're safe, far away from those things that you call your parents if that's what you're wondering." Well, not really that far away. More like fifty or so miles, but it's still enough distance to make him feel comfortable. Still, it won't be long before they get moving. Gabriel doesn't like staying in one place for too long.

He turns around so he can get a better look at her. The mark that would have caused a large welt on her face is entirely gone thanks to him. He wonders if she even notices that it's gone now, or if she even cares about it. Her eyes wander about the room curiously, seeing the pictures of different models from various magazines lined on the walls. Yeah, he would have to explain this all to her as well. His lifestyle is a more unique one.

"What are you?" Eleanor's eyes are now trained on his wings. "You said before that you're kind of like a guardian angel. What does that mean?" The girl obviously understands that he isn't human in any sense of the word, except for maybe his physical appearance - well, minus the wings.

"That means that I'm going to be your guardian angel, at least until you decide that you don't need me anymore." He shrugs his shoulders. "Easy peasy." Explaining the whole part about him being an Archangel just seems like a chore, and besides, he is kind of like her guardian angel in a way.

"So, I can stay?"

He notices how her eyes dart towards the ground when she asks this question. This girl has so many insecurities that he isn't even sure where he should start with fixing her, if she even wants to be fixed that is. Her parents did a real number on her.

"You can stay as long as you like. But, we aren't going to stay here. Tomorrow we'll be moving to a different town or city, it really depends on my mood."

"Can we go to New York? Or California?" Eleanor asks him, eyes gleaming with a little bit of excitement. Somehow, even though he's a complete stranger to her, she just looks so excited at the thought of traveling around with him. It could be the whole soulmate bond that's already getting to her, or maybe the thought of being away from her parents. He isn't entirely sure which it is.

"Sure thing, I haven't been to the coastal cities in a while. Lots of assholes to screw over there."

"Why would an angel screw someone over?"

"Oh, well, not many humans in this world are as good as you are. They're cruel to others, like your dad for instance. I go around and I basically make them see the error of their ways." That's the best way that Gabriel can explain it to her for now. She seems fine with not asking anymore questions on that, which he is thankful for. it would be bad to scare her off this soon.

"So your name is Gabriel."

"Yeppers, and yours is Eleanor. Mind if I call you Ellie for short?"

"That's fine. I never liked Eleanor that much, anyways, I thought it made me sound old." Ellie wanders over to the kitchen area of the house, opening up the fridge and looking through all of the cabinets. There is food there, but most of it is out of date and inedible. Even the milk in the fridge looks like it might be forming some kind of mold inside of the carton, making her feel almost physically ill.

"Don't you have any kind of food? What do you eat?" She turns back around to face him, only to see the end of a lollipop sticking out of his mouth.

"Well, I wasn't expecting to save a little girl last night, so I don't exactly stock up on human food. I mostly eat candy, or cakes, or any kinds of sweets - I kind of have a sweet tooth, if you haven't already noticed. I mean, I don't need to eat or anything, but it feels nice to."

"We should probably go shopping, then. I don't want to starve." Unless that's what he's actually planning to do with her. She can't help but allow her mind to go to such dark places, especially since she didn't really think this all through that well when she asked him to take her away.

"No need to go shopping." He clicks his fingers, flashing her a smirk. "Check again, kiddo."

A little confused and hungry, Ellie opens up the fridge once again to find it nearly fully stocked up with food. There are two gallons of milk, plentiful amounts of bread and butter, sweets, sodas, etc. And, when she looks in the cabinets again, she finds cereals of all kinds, oatmeal, snacks, thing that could probably last her a good month if she wanted them to.

"How did you do that?"

"A magician never reveals his secrets."

"But you're not a magician."

"No, but I still want to be at least a little mysterious. What's the fun in knowing everything?"

"I want to know everything. Besides, how do I know that you're not just some creepy perv or something?" This question elicits a chuckle from the Archangel. One thing is for sure, he won't get tired of having her around if she's going question him so freely. It's nice to have that for a change.

"Because if I was a creepy perv, I would have done something to you while you were sleeping." Ellie eyes the pictures on the walls, giving him a rather suspicious look. "No, those aren't mine. The man who used to live here told young girls about your age that he owned a modeling company, lured them in to take pictures of them. He got what was coming to him." At least, in his opinion.

"Okay, so what do you get from this then? Keeping me here?" Another perk; she isn't just a dumb kid, she's intuitive. But, seeing as how he's not planning on telling her about this for a while, her curious nature could become a problem.

"I don't get anything. I told you that I'm like your personal guardian angel for as long as you need me. When you don't need me anymore, just say the word and I'll be gone. But, for now I can tell that you need me, so you're going to be stuck with me. Anymore questions?" Another snap of his fingers and a beer appears in his hands. Gabriel can see the amazement and wonder in her eyes when he does this. He's going to have a lot of fun with her around.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Ellie won't stay fourteen forever, that would get boring really quick. But, I will spend some time with her character before they encounter the Winchester bros, so stay tuned until then!**

 **I am so tired and so out of it that I think I might pass out.**


	3. Growing Pains

**_This chapter contains a descriptive scene of attempted rape. I am aware that some of you may be uncomfortable with it, so I will put a warning before the scene so you may skip over it. I do not want to offend anybody; I just tend to write out the worst stuff because I'm apparently sadistic with my characters._**

* * *

 **July 18th, 2002**

 **Los Angeles, California**

* * *

It's Ellie's sixteenth birthday, her sweet sixteen, the birthday that she has been looking forward to ever since Gabriel told her that he had something special planned months ago. Last year he didn't go too overboard for her fifteenth birthday, other than getting her a gaming console and just about every game out there to go with it. And a cake. And a chocolate fountain. She has noticed that the food seems to be the best part about staying with Gabriel, other than the fact that she no longer has overbearing and abusive parents.

But, he seems to have forgotten about today.

For the past two weeks they have been on the coast of California, in Los Angeles to be specific. She wanted to come here a long time ago, but Gabe told her that all good things come in time. He's always saying stuff like that, treating her like a little kid. She isn't as little as she used to be.

The fact that he seems to have forgotten her birthday is depressing. It's already four in the afternoon and she hasn't seen him at all today. This morning he left her some doughnuts on the table with a little note that told her that he would be home late tonight. It reminds her of father's in those old TV shows that would do the exact same thing, and would end up trying to make it up to their children later on. But, that isn't how this is going to play out. Ellie isn't going to let him live this down so easily, not when he had made a big deal about how fun it was going to be.

Maybe she should just go out on her own. He rarely ever allows her to do this since he thinks it's too dangerous for multiple reasons. One, as he says, is that he doesn't trust other humans as much as he trusts her. Gabe believes that if they had the chance to take advantage of her and hurt her, then they would. Two, he told her that her parents are still on the lookout for her. Even though it's already been a year and a half since she left home she expected them not to give up on her. After all, both Ellie and Gabriel agreed that she was the only thing keeping their marriage together. Without her, what did they have?

She looks out the window of the cramped apartment. The flowers kept down below are in full bloom, and the rose bushes that Ms. Rosamond cares for were delicately trimmed this morning by Jacob, the gardener. Ellie converses with them from time to time, but only when she's really lonely when Gabe isn't around. He's always so busy. Her eyes follow the cracked stone walkway of the apartments out to the pothole littered streets, and then beyond that, out where she can see the ocean in the distance. She has yet to see the ocean, despite expressing an intense desire when speaking to Gabe in the past.

 _"Boo." Ellie shrieks and whips her hand around to smack whoever is behind her, only to have Gabriel grab hold of her hand before it can make contact. "Don't try to hit someone unless you really mean it."_

 _"I do really mean it, you snuck up on me!" Ellie tugs her hand back, crossing her arms defensively. "Where have you even been all day? Did you really forget?" It's not like he's been around for many birthdays, but she figured he would try to remember. He's supposed to be her Guardian Angel, after all._

 _"No, I didn't forget. I wanted to have the element of surprise. C'mon." Gabe hops up with a skip in his step, walking over to her bedroom door. No matter where they go, he always makes sure that they have separate bedrooms. She isn't really sure why, it's not like he has to sleep anyways._

 _Ellie follows him to her bedroom door, gazing at him quizzically. He has done many amazing things in the past, and he always calls them his 'Magic Tricks', even though Ellie feels like there's more depth to it than that. For being her guardian for a while now, she sure doesn't know very much about him. Gabriel opens her bedroom door, but instead of the hardly decorated room she is met entirely with darkness. Ellie's stomach does a thousand flips as she stares into the abyss with apprehension in those brown eyes._

 _"What is it?"_

 _"I can't ruin the surprise, kiddo." Gabriel leans against the doorframe, nodding into the darkness. "Go ahead, it won't kill ya. You know I would protect you." That's true enough in her opinion. It's not like he's let her get hurt yet._

 _Ellie takes one careful step into the darkness of her bedroom, and then she takes another. She looks back at Gabriel to see him waving his hand to motion her forward. Ellie has never been a fan of dark places, it reminded her too much of her childhood when her mother took away her nightlight too early. Even though she's sixteen today she still has childish fears like that, not that she told them to Gabe. She felt stupid for having them._

 _"Gabe?" Ellie says, her voice echoing in the darkness. When she turns around she can no longer see the doorway of her room. Now, she is in complete darkness. "Gabe, this isn't funny." She hugs her arms around her body. Despite her fear, she tries to keep walking forward, hoping that this was some kind of joke. Gabriel has never done something like this before. He doesn't really pull pranks on her, or at least not pranks like this._

 _"Gabriel, please answer me!" But still, there is no reply except for her voice echoing back at her. She can feel the tears beginning to gather in her eyes, the fear of what might come when two hands are suddenly on her shoulders._

"Ellie?"

Ellie blinks, and then the darkness is gone. Instead, Gabriel is standing in front of her with a worried expression on his face. She's in the front garden of the apartments now, and standing off to the side is Ms. Rosamond, gazing at the two with curious anxiousness.

"The darkness..." That's all Ellie can even think of saying. Her body begins to sway back and forth, so badly that he has to keep a hold on her to keep her steady.

"Hey now, stay awake kiddo. Let's get you inside." He can't fly them in, unfortunately. Sure, he could erase Ms. Rosamond's memory of the whole incident or claim that she's crazy if he did decide to fly her up, but he likes the poor woman. She makes good cookies.

"I was in darkness... You weren't there..." She speaks slowly, each word is deliberate as she tries to piece everything together. "You left me."

Gabriel doesn't respond to this; the girl clearly isn't in her right mind. What he was out doing was closing off a section of the beach so he could take her there tonight, have some cake, go swimming with sharks and dolphins and everything like that. It's what she's been wanting for a while, and Gabriel always wants to give her what she wants. But, he got a distress signal from the apartment complex. See, just in case anyone would ever try to forcefully take Ellie from him, or just in case she thought it would be smart to wander off on her own, he put a barrier around the building so he could feel anytime she goes inside of outside. It was a hell of a barrier to make, and he'll have to get another hair from her sometime soon.

Once inside of the apartment he walks her towards her bedroom, in which she tries to fight him.

"No! I don't wanna go back, don't make me go back to the dark! Please, don't make me go back!" The teenager pleads, now sobbing into his shirt.

"Okay, okay! I'm not taking you there, it's okay, I got you." Gabe instead rests her down on the couch. "I need you to stay calm, okay? Otherwise I'm gonna have to knock you out, and neither of us want that. I'm going to look into your head to see what's going on." Gabriel carefully moves one hand from her shoulder to her forehead. She doesn't seem to mind this at all, she's still too concerned with the darkness.

She was dreaming, sleepwalking, having a nightmare. Ellie was sitting at the windowsill one second, and then the next she stood up, walked outside, and began screaming for him. But, she couldn't see that she was outside, all she could see was an endless void. Gabriel knows what this is, but before he pulls himself away from the teen he places her under a deep sleep. Then, once she's passed out he locks those memories away from her, deep in the back of her mind. There's no reason to make Ellie suffer his memories any longer.

Gabriel thought that it would be a while before it began, maybe until after they've mated as well. He'll have to put up a barrier around her mind to protect her from those memories. She's a fragile girl, at least in his mind, and he doesn't want to break her by accident. That would be the first time he breaks _anything_ by accident.

For now, Gabriel decides to lift her up and take her back to her bedroom. Now that she's asleep she can't fight him on it. Upon entering the room there is no darkness, the blinds are drawn open and natural sunlight enters the room. The only place where there might be darkness is her closet, which he decides to open up after tucking her in. Even if he locked away the memory, there could always be remnants of it that sneak through the cracks.

It takes her several hours to wake up, and by that point it's already dark outside. She doesn't remember anything except being angry at Gabriel for missing her birthday, and then he surprises her with a trip out to the beach. Sure, it wasn't sunset like he hoped, but it was fine and she really liked the bonfire he was able to conjure up. Later that night he took her into the water and they swam around with sharks. She wasn't much interested in the other animals. Ellie always thought that sharks were cool.

* * *

 **September 29th, 2004**

 **Lover's Lake (Keystone Lake, OK)**

* * *

"You sure your dad won't be mad about me taking you out so late?"

"He won't even know." _Liar._

"Yeah, okay. He kinda seems like a hard ass with not letting you out and everything, so I figured I'd ask before he comes looking for you with a shotgun." _Gabriel doesn't use shotguns, not messy enough._

"Dad isn't fond of guns."

"Really? Well, that's a relief." _Not really, he would rather castrate you._ "But, I think guns are kinda cool. My dad let me shoot my first one when I was fourteen, and man, mom threw a fit at that." He tosses his head back with a laugh, long blonde hair falling back behind his ears, green eyes filled with absolute happiness. That's the kind of look that Ellie wants more often.

"I bet she did, that seems a bit too young to shoot guns don't ya think?"

"We live in the middle of Oklahoma and you think fourteen is young?" He laughs again, and this time Ellie can't help but laugh with him.

They came here about two weeks back, not her and Andy, but her and Gabriel. This time around he's been dealing with some wildlife hunters who started sneaking onto reserves last year. Ellie learned pretty quickly in the almost four years that she's been with him that he doesn't just punish humans for their crimes against other humans, he also does it for their crimes against nature. She once told him that he was a really good guy, then laughed because he's supposed to be an Angel so of course he's a good guy. He didn't find that so funny.

Anyways, they came here two weeks back. Since it's a smaller town and it seems like her parents have given up on the search, Gabe allowed her to walk around and do as she pleased. Not to mention she argued that she's eighteen, which by human standards makes her an adult. So, she's had more freedom lately. And part of that freedom has come with meeting Andy.

Andy is really sweet and unlike any other human boy that she has met. He listens to her feelings and gives her advice, he asks her about her favorite things to do and then he'll take her out to go do them. The past two weeks have been wonderful with him, but Gabriel doesn't know about any of that. Hell, Gabriel doesn't even know that she's out with the boy right now.

It was last year when she found out about the barrier he kept around the places they travelled to. Ellie got a little pissy at that. He tried to argue that he was doing it for her safety, but she was having none of it. She demanded that he lift it because she didn't want him freaking out every time that she wanted to go on a walk. They ended up making a deal where she would tell him where she's going, just in case anything went down and he needed to come save her. Though this shouldn't technically be a problem, usually she can even just think his name and he'll suddenly appear next to her.

Ellie didn't tell him that she was going out tonight.

"What time should I have you back?"

"I dunno, ten-ish? He's been working late the past few days, so I doubt he'll get home before midnight."

"Yeah, 'working late'." Andy adds air quotations to the last two words, making her raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Aw, come on El, you can't be that naïve can you?" When she continues to look confused, the boy continues. "He's probably out fucking some drunk chick over at the bar." He nods in the general direction of a small building in the distance. She knows the bar, not because she's been in it but because Gabe mentioned that he goes there to stalk his prey.

"He's not into that kind of stuff, he's a good man." Though once the thought of it is in her head, she can't get it to go away.

"No man is just a good man. You really are naïve." This time she doesn't chuckle along with Andy, her mind is too concerned with the fact that Gabe might be down there right now, fucking some random _whore_. Ellie doesn't even notice how angry she has become until Andy places a hand over her own.

"He would be pissed if he knew I was here, but he can go off and do _that_?" But, why is she so angry? Gabe is like an older brother to her, playful, protective, and not to mention the most fun person - Angel - she has ever met.

"Don't think about it."

"How am I not supposed to think about it now that you brought it up?" Ellie turns her dark gaze back to the boy before her, who just gives her a small smile.

"I can make you stop thinking about it."

* * *

 **This is your warning: Attempted rape scene.**

* * *

The first thing she feels is his hand starting to trail up her bare thigh.

"What are you doing?"

"It's okay, just trust me. I'm not gonna hurt you." Ellie relaxes at the soothing tone of his voice, but as his fingers trail over her panties she grabs his hand.

"I don't like this."

"You will, it's okay. Just let me take control, okay?" He's suddenly climbing over to the passenger side, moving his hand down to the ride side of her seat to make it recline backwards. Now Ellie's laying back, and he's on top of her. His lips connect with her own, and despite her body screaming no, she kisses him right back. One of his hands is trailing back up her thigh, gently moving up and down on the soft skin, and the other is pulling the top of her strapless dress down. Ellie pulls back from the kiss.

"Wait-" But he doesn't wait. Instead, he shuts her up by putting his lips on hers again, shoving his tongue into her mouth. Did she want this? Now he has the top of her dress pulled down, and the bottom of it hitched up above her waist. _Do I want this?_

Andy doesn't ask her. Instead, he maneuvers his hands around her back to unclip the complex bra. A little whimper leaves her lips, but he must have mistaken it for a moan because now he's dipping his fingers into her panties. It feels good, does that mean she wants it? Her breaths quicken and tears come to her eyes. _No. No. No._ But she can't say the words out loud, his lips are pressed too harshly to her own, taking all of the breath out of her lungs, all of the protests she could possibly make, all of the screams.

He gets frustrated with the bra and finally pulls back to allow her to breathe.

"Get up, I can't get this damned thing off." No longer does he have that soft, sweet voice from before. It's almost like he's an entirely different person.

"I-I-I don't wanna." Ellie tries to move away, to fix her dress, but he stops her and pins her hands above her head. He's stronger than her.

"You weren't complaining a minute ago, you tease." His other hand has something shiny in it now - a pocket knife. As soon as he brings it close to her skin she begins to scream and thrash, pleading, begging for someone to save her or for him to let her go. In a moment of panic, she can't think of his name, her breaths quicken again, her tears are blurring her vision, _I can't breathe, I can't breathe, I can't breathe, Gab-_

* * *

 **End Scene**

* * *

It all stops.

One second Andy was on top of her, snipping away at the fabric covering her chest, and the next he's gone. The passenger side door is wide open. There are screams coming from the forest to her right, agonizing screams of pain, screams from Andy. She doesn't get up to go look, or even to run away. Ellie is frozen in laid back seat, sobbing, listening to the screams.

A loud cracking noise hits her ears. The screams cease.

Suddenly, there are hands on her and she begins to scream, thrash, fight as if her life depended on it.

"Calm down, it's just me, it's Gabriel!" Gabriel grabs both of her arms to stop her from flailing before she somehow manages to hurt herself.

This is when he assesses the damage that the little prick caused. Her dress has been tugged around to reveal more of her skin, the underclothes she insisted on buying alone are slightly torn - no, not torn, cut. There are bruises on her wrists as well, not from his touch, but from the touch of the man who would dare lay his hands on his soulmate. Her sobs break him out of his rage.

Ellie is entirely incoherent; he knows this without even trying to ask her any questions. With one little snap he has a blanket draped over her body to cover up her nakedness. Then, he carefully slides his arms beneath her body to lift her up, shushing her gently as he does. Slowly, very slowly, the sobs begin to decrease. Ellie's hysterics have managed to exhaust her; Gabriel can feel this. As he pulls her out of the car he makes sure that she's facing away from the forest. She doesn't need to see the mangled flesh of what used to be that _thing_ that hurt her. It doesn't even deserve to be recognized as a human anymore. He should have made the pain last longer for what he tried to do, if Gabriel hadn't gotten there in time...

Gabriel flies them home. He tries not to hold her too tightly as he lowers her onto the couch, not wanting to hurt her any more than she has already been hurt. As soon as he releases her she whimpers in protest, reaching out to grab his hand.

"Don't." She pleads with those big, puffy, gleaming eyes. Gabriel sits down in front of the couch, holding her hand in his. He should go clean up the body so they don't attract any unnecessary attention, but he figures that it would be a waste of time. _Let them find it. Fuck it._

"I'm not gonna leave you, remember? I'm your Guardian Angel." He rubs little circles on the top of her hand.

"You warned me." She sniffles, laying her head against the pillow that appears at Gabe's command. "Humans are bad. They're all bad."

"They can be." He corrects. "Go to sleep, you're not in the right state of mind right now." One of her hands, the one he isn't holding, reaches out to touch his exposed feathers. The action makes him stiffen, then close his eyes in pleasure.

"You're the only good thing in this world." She whispers. Gabriel turns himself a little to tell her that he's just doing his job, but by that point she already has her eyes closed. He doesn't let go of her hand for the rest of the night. Instead, he uses his abilities to make her night more bearable and chase away her nightmares. Instead of repeating what happened in her mind over and over again, Gabriel is with her, riding on carnival rides, making her laugh and cry at the same time.

He doesn't erase the memory of what happened, though. She should remember how bad the humans can be

* * *

 **Just little snippets of Ellie being a teenager. I focus mainly on the bad, I know, we'll get to good and happy stuff... Sometime.**

 **I've decided to introduce the Winchester's in the next one, because why not?**

 **Alexa Ann Winchester: I never got to reply to you, sorry! I get to writing and sometimes I get to being so forgetful! Thank you for the review!**

 **.witch: I'm glad you like where it's going. A lot more things are going to happen, hopefully. I dunno. My mind comes up with what it comes up with. Thanks!**

 **I will always answer reviews at the end rather than the beginning. Seems cleaner that way. Thanks again!**


	4. Past and Present

**Hello hello!**

 **We're going to get into the lovely life of the Winchester's now, but only a little bit. Can't let the boys know everything about poor little Ellie.**

 **Also, from henceforth I will attempt to make updates every Saturday or Sunday for this story. I've been writing it too quickly, and I want to drag it out for all my lovely readers.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **May 2, 2006**

 **Springfield, OH**

* * *

Gabriel has become a lot closer to Ellie since the incident almost two years ago. She allowed him to put the barrier back up whenever they went places and rarely left the houses for anything. But, this made Gabriel feel awful. He felt like he was doing the same thing that her parents did by keeping her locked away from the rest of the world. There was still so much she could enjoy.

Secretly though, he liked having her to himself. Her hair has grown out to the top of her hips now, which by the way have a lovely little curve that leads right to that firm ass of hers. Sometimes he stares - he knows he shouldn't, but he does anyways. Gabriel has deduced after several quick glances that she has a C-cup at the very least, but he wouldn't be able to properly decide this until he can touch them. The urge to do so seems to get stronger every day.

He resists all of these temptations, not just because he's been like an older sibling to her for the past five and a half years, but also because of the incident. They never talked about it. The morning after it happened she stayed in bed. Gabriel was forced to bring her breakfast to try and make her eat, which took too much prodding and pleading on his part. He never asked about it, either. Gabriel didn't want to push her too far and end up bringing back bad memories for her.

"Fuck yeah!" Ellie tosses her hands up in the air. Gabriel snaps out of his thoughts, letting his molten eyes fall onto his beautiful soulmate. "Beat your high score!" Ellie whips her head around to beam at him. Despite everything, she still finds things to smile and be happy about. He admires that about her.

"Oh really?" With one click of his fingers something changes. Ellie looks back to see that his name is at the top of the leaderboard again. Actually, her name has now been pushed entirely off of the leaderboard by many, many GAB's.

"Hey, that's cheating!"

"Get used to it, kiddo." Gabriel conjures up a lollipop, sticking it into his mouth.

"Stop calling me that." Ellie has now turned her body fully around, resting on her knees on the couch with a serious expression. "I want you to stop calling me kiddo, I'm not a kid anymore. I'm nineteen, and I'm going to be twenty in just a couple of months. Just because you're an old man doesn't mean you can just keep treating me like a kid."

Gabriel has always called her kiddo, ever since he first met her. But, he guesses that he can't go on calling her that forever, especially now that she definitely isn't a little girl anymore. For just the briefest second his eyes flash towards her chest, which isn't being covered very well by that fiery red tank top that she's wearing.

"Alright, alright... Buttercup."

"That's not any better."

"Sure it is! You're either a sweet chocolate candy filled with peanut butter, or a yellow flower indigenous to Europe, Asia, and Africa. Either way, I think it sums up who you are pretty nicely."

"I'm not a buttercup." Gabriel loves how her cheeks puff out when she gets frustrated with him. It's absolutely adorable. "I don't even like Reese's. Or the outdoors." As she says this, Gabriel places a hand over his chest as if she caused him physical pain.

"Oh no, Ellie, I don't think this relationship is going to work. You see, me and all of the sweets in the world come as a package deal."

"I thought I was one of your sweets?"

The way her lips pout out makes something inside of him stir. He could do it. Gabriel could picture how easy it would be now, flashing over to her and pinning her down onto the couch. In a snap he could have her clothes removed from his body, but he wouldn't do it like that. No, he would want to remove every article of clothing himself, slowly deliberate. And as he would do that he would place kiss after kiss on her delicate skin, leaving marks all over her body so she would know exactly who she belonged to.

"You are." Gabriel reigns himself back in. Not today, and not anytime soon. It seems like there would never be a good time to tell her that she's his soulmate, the one who is supposed to be bound to him for the rest of eternity. "You are, but right now you're being pretty sour. I have to get back to work pretty soon, some hunters just rolled into town and I'm _dying_ to screw with them."

"Hunters?" Ellie questions, resting her cheek on the palm of her hand. "What makes them so special?"

That's when something clicks in Gabriel's head. See, even though they've been together for a while now he still hasn't had the chance to explain everything to her, including some pretty crucial information about the world they live in. One of those vital things she should know about are hunters.

"Well, Sugarplum-"

"No."

"Okay, alright, I'll stick with Buttercup. Anyways, these hunters aren't just hunters like the ones who go around killing animals for sport. These ones kill monsters, or what they perceive to be monsters."

"Does that include you?"

"I do kill people, so yeah." Ellie frowns deeply. He can see that this makes her feel concerned for his safety, so he quickly continues. "But, I'm a lot more powerful than these bozos, so I don't want you to worry about me. Can't have you getting worry lines before you turn twenty." That seems to make the human girl feel a bit better.

"Good, I can't lose you." Those words make his heart hammer in his chest. _She's going to be the death of me._

"Great to hear you aren't sick of your Guardian yet."

"You're pretty much all I have, so I don't think I'll ever get sick of you." And now he feels guilty. This happens from time to time, when she'll say something that reminds him of what he took away from her. Normality, friendships, relationships. The last one is harder to think about since he can give her that, and he has given her friendship, but his thoughts are tying those in with the aspects of being normal.

But, Gabriel knows that he's protecting her. He's keeping her safe from the bad humans, the bad Angels, and besides, she's meant to be with him. No harm in keeping her around or cooped up like this. This is what he tells himself every other day. It makes him feel better.

"Do you have to go so soon?" Ellie questions as Gabriel gets up and waves away all of the trash he left on the table.

"Yeah, with this whole janitor persona I've got going on I have to actually be there. They'll be coming to question 'me' soon. Remember-"

"If I need you, just pray and you'll be right back. I know, I know. Hey, is it okay if I go downtown today?" When she asks this question he stops his cleaning motions. Gabriel doesn't even look at her as he ponders over how he would even begin to answer this.

On one hand, no hunter in the world is even going to know about soulmates. This knowledge is only for the Angels in Heaven and whoever finds out, though those beings are usually dealt with rather quickly. It's a big secret. If anyone did find out about it, then they could so easily capture the soulmate to use as leverage to attempt to basically take over the world. It wouldn't be that hard in his case, except for the fact that he would have to fight Michael. Michael could take him down in an instant.

"Um..." He turns it over in his head. The Winchester's won't know her, and no Angel will know her unless they start suddenly coming to Earth and she points out their wings. "Go for it. Don't stay out too long though, I don't want you running into these guys."

"I'll be fine; I can handle myself. I just wanna check out this little bakery that they had, it looked cute and the stuff in it looked really good."

"I could grab you some and bring them back."

"It's not the same. Besides, I want to try to get out a little more. I haven't really, not since..." Ellie stops there. She doesn't need to say it, because Gabriel understands.

"Alright. You have the jacket of bottomless cash, but don't get too carried away. Bring me back some sweets, would ya?" Gabe finishes up his sucker and tosses it across the room, landing it perfectly into their trash can.

"Sure." Ellie pulls herself off of the couch to grab the black hooded jacket that's draped over the armchair. "Anything in particular?"

"Surprise me." He flashes her a cheeky grin. "I should be off, got a lot of things to do. Toilets won't scrub themselves, and if I'm going to act like a janitor I may as well play the part. See ya later, Buttercup."

In the blink of an eye Gabriel is gone, leaving Ellie alone in the tiny apartment that they are now living in. He always picked places like this one, ones that are either entirely abandoned such as this complex, or ones that are so trashy that nobody would live in them. Then, he'll fix it up and make it look like a five-star hotel for them, and sometimes the women he invited over. She hates them.

Most of the women that Gabe conjures up are just pornstar lookalikes, though she convinced that once or twice they've been the real thing. He never really brings them around her, but she can usually hear them fucking around in his bedroom. Her mind wanders back to two years ago, what Andy said before Gabriel strung him out across five different trees.

Why should this bother her, though? Why should it bother her that he conjures up women to have sex with when that should be his right? Maybe it's because he's supposed to be an Angel and she's under the assumption that Angels are supposed to be good, pure. But, that doesn't entirely make sense to her. She's never been a religious girl.

Ellie shakes this thought away. No need to agonize over something she has no control over. She shrugs on the jacket and looks herself over in the body length mirror next to the door. She could change into something nicer, but the gray sweatpants and her tank top are comfortable enough for her. Ellie slips on her sneakers, which she notes aren't the ones she was wearing yesterday. The ones from yesterday were gray Nike's, today they're light pink Adidas.

Stepping outside of the apartment is like stepping into another universe. While the inside of the apartment is clean and elegant, the outside of it is absolute trash. Paint is peeling off of the dull, gray walls, and the previously red carpet is faded with suspicious stains. Nobody works here, this building has, according to Gabriel, been abandoned for over ten years. Even before that it was nothing, it has been nothing since the seventies. In a way she feels bad for it. She tries to imagine being something lost and forgotten, and then remembers that she is in a way. To her parents, she is lost, and likely forgotten. They will never see her again, not now, and probably not even after death. Ellie is convinced that they are going to Hell.

The outside of the apartment complex isn't much better, and neither is the neighborhood. Not many people live on this side of the town, most of them live closer to the center, closer to the college. It's a lively little city, sure, but just like every city there are the forgotten parts. Downtown is about a thirty-minute walk from where she is. She could call a cab, but walking seems more interesting to her right now. On the way she passes many pawn shops with little antiques hidden inside. A few things catch her eye, things that she would have to come back and look at with Gabe when he's done dealing with the hunters. Amongst these pawn shops are gun stores, bait shops, and a little run down diner that looks like it's been there longer than she's been alive.

By the time she reaches the little bakery the lunchtime rush has begun. Cars and trucks of all kinds are traveling down cracked cement roads, teenagers walking down the sidewalk on the opposite side of her. Everyone is bustling around happily, as if there is nothing plaguing their minds. Ellie knows better, she used to be one of them and understands the complexity of humanity. Things are so much more simple with Gabriel. With Gabriel she's almost always happy, and he promises to protect her and never let her be alone like she was with her parents. Even if he's gone a lot, he's still looking out for her and keeping her safe.

The bell to the little bakery dings as she enters. The scent of freshly baked bread hits her nostrils and makes her smile a little bit. She makes her way to the little glass cases that hold all different kinds of pastries and baked breads.

"Do you hand make these?" Ellie questions the little old lady behind the counter.

"Of course! Some of these recipes have been in my family since I was just a little girl."

"They look really good." She smiles politely, pointing to a few things behind the glass. "Can I have two of these? Oh, and five of those! And..." She trails off, staring into the glass case for a long moment. Is the glass warping? It's waving, bending out from reality. It makes her dizzy.

"Dearie? Are you alright?" The voice of the old woman is starting to fade.

Blackness _takes the edges of her vision, whispers fill her mind with dangerous thoughts and memories of a past life. Not her past life, but the life of another, someone she knows. The whispers start to come together to form one smooth, silky voice. She's angry. She doesn't want her to leave them behind, it's a betrayal, it would make her less of an Archangel. Not her._

 _"Gabriel, if you do this you will never be allowed to return home." There is only darkness, but the voices that were previously incomprehensible are very clear to her now._

 _"If I did not care, I would not be doing this. I have to. Unlike you, I cannot watch them rip each other apart any longer."_

 _"Please, Gabriel. Think of what will happen if you leave, you are one of the last threads holding this family together! Heaven will fall apart, Michael will-"_

 _"Michael will take his place, just as our father commanded!" A silence follows this sudden outburst. Ellie can hear something like crying, but it sounds a little off. "Come with me, Selaphiel. You will die here."_

 _"Then I will die defending what I love."_

"Hey, you okay?"

The blackness fades back to a familiar light. As her eyes open and try to adjust to the light she is aware that she is no longer standing, but is instead laying on her back, staring up at a blank white ceiling. Ellie still feels dizzy and disoriented, like she's floating through the air, entirely weightless. A face comes in front of her own, a man with shaggy brown hair and eyes. He's trying to help her sit up. Her head is throbbing like someone hit it with a baseball bat over and over again.

"What the hell..." Ellie brings her hand up to rub her forehead, hoping to alleviate some of the pain.

"You fell over." Another voice, one that's sitting at the table next to where she's still sitting. This one is a dirty blonde with green eyes. Handsome, and the look in his eyes remind her too much of Gabriel. "One second you were staring into that glass case, and the next you're lying on the floor."

There are many other concerned patrons watching, including the poor old lady from behind the counter. It looks like she might have given the poor woman a pretty good scare. Of course, fainting isn't entirely what's on her mind right now.

"Come on, let's get you up and get you something to eat. You look pale." The shaggy haired man says, grabbing her hand to help get her off of the floor. She has to admit; she feels pretty dizzy still. He places one hand on the small of her back, making her body stiffen. He seems to notice this, though, and immediately takes it away. Ellie takes a spot sitting next to the blonde.

"My name's Sam, and this is my brother Dean." Sam introduces them, right before the little old lady comes around the counter to give her a little chocolate chip cookie. Her nametag reads 'Eleanor'.

"Thank you, Eleanor. That's my name, actually-" She says, going to introduce herself as well, but then she remembers one crucial detail. That's not her name anymore. She isn't Eleanor anymore. "-but, I actually like Ellie better." She looks between the boys and the old woman.

"It's lovely to meet you, Ellie. Here, I'll go get you some water." She says, leaving her alone with the two boys. The rest of the patrons have already gone back to whatever they were doing before the incident.

"You feeling any better? Are you lightheaded at all?" Sam asks her, and she shakes her head while she munches on the cookie.

"I feel a little better, thanks."

"Does that normally happen?" This time it's Dean.

"No, I've never passed out before. I should really go though, maybe lay down at home." If there's something wrong with her, Gabriel would be able to fix it.

"We can give you a lift." Dean offers. That's when she notices that he's munching on one of the little mini pies from the bakery.

"No, that's okay. It's not too far from here."

"What if you pass out again?" The blonde brought up a good point.

"I have someone I can call to pick me up." The sooner Gabe gets here, the better. Sure, he would be worried, but at least he could tell her what the _fuck_ she just saw.

"You sure?" They seem concerned about something, she isn't sure what. "A lot of weird stuff has been going on around here lately. The least we can do is stick around and watch out for you until your ride comes." Sam seems genuinely concerned, while Dean's eyes are just flitting about the place. Still, Ellie doesn't have much trust in her own kind, even if she can still smile and converse with them.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks for offering though." Ellie finishes up the cookie just as the woman comes back with a bottle of water. "I'm going to go out and call my ride. Thanks again."

"No problem." Both boys keep their eyes on her as she walks out of the little bakery.

Sam watches the young brunette through the glass window of the bakery as she waits outside. Something to her seems off to him, but he can't place his finger on exactly what it is. The young woman tucks a loose curl behind her ear looking both ways, and then looking up at the sky. Maybe there is something wrong with her. She was acting odd when she first woke up, and she immediately turned them down when they offered to take her home.

"Dude, quit staring. It's creepy." Sam turns his eyes away from her just for a second to give his brother a look, and when he turns back Ellie is gone.

* * *

One second she's standing in front of the building, asking for Gabriel, and the next she's back in the apartment with a very pissed off Guardian Angel. No, not Guardian Angel - Archangel.

"Did they touch you?" He practically growls, hands firmly grasping her shoulder. "Did they hurt you? Did they say anything to you?"

"They who, Gabriel?" He seems awfully concerned with this 'they'.

"The Winchester's, goddammit! Those two dickheads you were talking to in the bakery!" Ellie flinches back as his voice rises, his golden wings spreading out aggressively. His eyes are no longer that sparkling, mischievous golden brown that she loves so dearly, instead they are darkened with anger.

"Sam and Dean?" Ellie questions. "They helped me after I..." Ellie trails off, staring up at him with a flash of fear in her own brown hues. He notices this and immediately brings his wings back, trying to appear less threatening. Besides, the threat wasn't meant for her.

"After you what, Buttercup?" Gabriel removes his hands from his shoulder, instead moving them to hold her own. "It's okay, I'm not angry with you I was just worried that they might have hurt you. What happened?"

"I passed out, and I heard you talking to someone... Selaphiel." Ellie meets his eyes once again, seeing an expression of pain cross over his features. "Who's Selaphiel? Another Archangel, like you?" And when she says this, he seems a little shocked. But, he can't worry about this now. She has another memory, and it might be too late to lock that one away.

"Selaphiel is, well, was an Archangel like me. I'm sorry for not telling you about that sooner, Guardian Angel seemed easier to explain."

"It's okay, I knew you were an Angel either way. Archangel makes no difference." Oh, she has no idea. "Selaphiel was an Archangel like you, so 'was' means she must have died, right?" Ellie questions, and this time Gabriel turns away from her.

"That... That's a story for another time."

"You left Heaven." Everything comes back to her more quickly rather than gradually. "You left her behind because some people were tearing each other apart."

"Not people, Ellie, other Angels. Archangels, my brothers Michael and Lucifer." He sighs, running his hand through his light hair. "Listen, Buttercup, I promise you that I'll explain all of this real soon, okay? I think you should get some rest."

"Wait, why did I pass out, why did I hear what I heard?" As Gabriel goes towards the compacted kitchen, she follows. "Answer me, Gabe."

"I'll tell you later."

"Is that going to be your answer for everything? I'll tell you later?" Now Ellie is the one becoming angry. "I'm a big girl, I can handle it."

"Go to your room."

"You can't order me around anymore." The air is filled with tension.

" _Go to your room_."

"Make me." When Gabriel turns around Ellie is right in front of him. She's much too close. His pupils dilate the feathers on his wings ruffle up. The two stare into each other's eyes, challenging one another. It turns him on to see such a defiant look in her eye.

He needs to get away.

One blink, and he's gone, leaving Ellie alone in the middle of the apartment.

* * *

 **What if instead of starting out with four Archangels in the beginning, God had seven?**

 **What happened to the other three?**

 **READ NEXT WEEK TO FIND OUT ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF SUPERNAT-**


	5. It's Hard to Explain

He's been gone for two days.

She's tried praying, yelling, running in and out of the apartment, but nothing gets him to come back. Not that running in and out would do Ellie any good, Gabriel did something so that anytime she runs out one door she just reappears back in the same room. It doesn't seem to matter how hard she tries; he just won't come back to her. He has officially imprisoned her.

"I give up." Ellie says to the ceiling, laying on her back on the cold hardwood floors. "I give up, okay? Do you hear me? Do you even care?" The last one comes out as a hopeless whisper. Did she really piss him off that much, or did she just upset him?

Ellie has had no visions since the other day. Instead, she continues to replay the distinct voices in her mind, thinking about Selaphiel. Gabriel only ever talked about the four Archangels, himself and his three brothers. He doesn't like to talk about them much though, and maybe that's why. Ellie knows the basics of the Bible and she knew that there was a war at one point. Maybe the three others died, which would mean that Selaphiel is dead. Gabriel might blame himself for that.

"Can't we just talk?" Ellie offers, and again she receives no response. Ellie shuts her eyes, envisioning the look on his face before he left her here. He looked so angry with her, like there is nothing she could have done to hurt him worse than try to dig up the past. Selaphiel had to have died if the memory was so painful for him. For some reason, the thought of this brings tears to her own eyes. She closes them to blink them away.

Selaphiel.

 _"Selaphiel..."_

 _"No. You cannot make me run, not this time."_

 _"What side will you fight for?" His voice is quieter than it was before. Sad._

 _"Lucifer's."_

 _"Lucifer? You are going to fight for Lucifer? What do you plan to get from that, huh? Do you even remember what his plan was?" Now he's angry all over again, even angrier than he was before._

 _"You would say the same thing about Michael." Selaphiel sounds so resigned to her fate. "Michael wishes to keep everything the way that it is, but Lucifer wants everything to change. If we do not change, then we will not survive."_

 _"We will not survive either way. One last time, Selaphiel, **please** come with me. I have to leave now or risk getting caught." He doesn't say who would catch him, but Ellie can figure out that much on her own. If Lucifer is fighting against Heaven, then Michael would be the one to punish him for leaving._

 _"I will come find you when all is done." She sounds so sure of herself, but just as Gabriel can tell she's lying, so can Ellie._

 _"You will be dead long before you get the chance."_

Ellie's eyes open and there are salty tears streaming down her cheeks. It's almost as if she could feel the same pain that he felt, that ripping pain in her chest of losing a loved one. He was so sure that she would die, and she could feel that. She _knows_ it. Ellie doesn't want to be feeling this right now, and she doesn't want to see anymore of Gabriel's interactions. She wants it to stop.

"What's up, Buttercup?" As soon as she hears his voice she turns her head to look at him. Gabriel is, clear as day, lounging back in the leather recliner with his arms crossed over his chest and a raised eyebrow.

"What's up?" Ellie sits up, rage ripping through her. "What's up? You're fucking kidding me, right?"

"Probably." In reality, he wants to create some levity to the situation. It's not working.

"You left me here for _two fucking days!_ What the hell is wrong with you?!" Now she's standing, clenching her fists at her sides. "I've been begging for you to come back, yelling at you even. I've tried everything to get you to answer me, and yet you never gave me anything, not a word! And now you're here asking me _'What's up'!_ How do you think I'm feeling right now, huh, Gabe!?" Before he could even start to answer, she does it for him. "I feel like shit!"

It hurt for Gabriel to hear this. He never wants to cause her any pain, that has never been his intention. But, tensions were getting high the last time he was here. He was both angry and admittedly aroused by her behavior. Any longer and he probably would have angry fucked her into a wall. He didn't want to make her do anything she didn't want to do, so he took off before the urge could become too much for him. He doesn't want to make her suffer in the same way that the stupid teenager boy did a while back.

"I didn't mean to-"

"Then what did you mean?" Now Ellie has started to calm down a little. She isn't sure if it's because of the look he's giving her, or just because she's so emotionally exhausted. "Why did you leave me here, trap me here?"

"Because I wanted to keep you safe." It's not a lie, and Ellie can tell that it's not a lie. But it's not good enough.

"Safe from what? From you?" She shakes her head. "You wouldn't hurt me."

"I would if you got me angry enough." Gabe hates admitting that to her, but he has to give her something more to work off of. He can't lie to her, but telling her the truth could ruin everything. "Buttercup, I don't think you understand. No, actually, I think you understand a little bit. You know that I'm an Archangel now, you saw it, heard it, whatever. You know, and you have seen me use my powers before."

He stops there to let it all sink in, and a silence falls between the two of them. Ellie sits back on the couch to the left of him, but can't think of anything worth saying to him right now. She still feels so much anger towards him, yet at the same time she's thinking back to the vision, to the pain. The pain is still very much present in her mind.

"Tell me about the things that I've been seeing." Ellie moves back onto this topic, meeting his eyes. "Why am I seeing these things?" Gabriel desperately doesn't want to answer her, because even though he's been gone for two days the most believable excuse he could come up with still seems off. It might not be good enough for her, nothing might be good enough except for the truth. So, he gets as close to the truth as he can.

"I'm your Guardian Angel, and sometimes when we spend a little bit too much time with the ones we are supposed to protect our memories transfer to them." That's the best that he could come up with, though it's not really a lie. All he would have to change are the words 'Guardian Angel' to 'Soulmate' and it would be the truth.

"So, it's because I live with you? That doesn't seem fair." Then again... "Has this ever happened to you before?" As soon as she says this, a chuckle escapes his lips. Of course, upon seeing her frustrated expression, he stops and clears his throat.

"Uh, no. You're the only one that I've taken in." _You're my only Soulmate._

"Oh." This seems to give her some relief, but then the frown is coming back to her features. "What happened to Selaphiel?"

"She died." Gabriel answers it without missing a beat; he was expecting this question.

"How?" It's this question that he has been dreading the most, but it's one that he knew would follow up the previous. Gabriel shuts his eyes and lets out a little sigh. He remembers how she died, of course, he remembers how all three of them died. It was just a painful thing to think about.

"Michael caught her." Gabriel starts, looking up at the ceiling rather than at her. "I don't know all of the details, I just know what I heard from one of the pesky little Angels that found me before I went off the map. I know that he caught her, and he tortured her until he got what he wanted. After that, she was discarded."

"Discarded doesn't mean dead." Ellie comments, but this isn't convincing either of them. The Archangel would be dead.

"Let's stop talking about this." He gets up from the chair, stretching his arms above his head. "I finished the job here, and we need to move again. If the hunters think I'm dead, then it's safer to go somewhere else."

"You mean Sam and Dean?" Ellie questions, which gets her a scowl.

"Yeah, I mean those two chuckleheads. Why? You worried about them?"

"A little." She admits, thinking back to the boys. "They helped me, you know."

"Well, wasn't that _nice_ of them." Gabriel's voice is laced with sarcasm. "Trust me, if they knew you were with me they would have used you as leverage. Those boys know no bounds."

"Oh." Is all she says. They didn't seem to be that bad to her, at least not when they were helping. Ellie didn't see them the same way that Gabriel did, and if they tried to hurt him then they must not be that good. Gabriel is doing right by people by punishing those who hurt others. She at least sees no problems with this.

Gabriel claps his hands together, catching her attention again.

"Alrighty Buttercup, let's get moving!" He acts as if they didn't just have the conversation that they had, and for once this bothers her. She's been wanting answers about certain things for a while, but never has it been something like this. Before she can even really ask about it, he's speaking up again. "Go get your things packed, we're going to head to Washington next. There's bound to be some bad guys there!" He just sounds so excited and back to his normal self that she can't bring herself to do anything but give him a smile and nod.

So, Ellie goes back to her bedroom and starts to grab her things. Sure, he could have snapped his fingers and had them packed for her like he used to do, but he knows that she likes doing it herself. Gabriel has taken notice that she has grown in more ways than one, and now that she's more independent and starting to ask questions he might not be able to keep up the charade for long. Sooner or later, Gabriel is going to have to tell Ellie the truth, no matter how badly he wants things to stay the way they are now. He has fifteen years before she starts to notice that her aging has already started to stop, but even before that he might lose his cool on her and make a move. Once he does, she's going to be his forever, there would be no letting her go or allowing her to have her own life. Ellie would be his.

"Ready." Ellie has her bag slung over her shoulder and a half-smile on her face. She doesn't even smile like she used to anymore. He gives her one of his big, toothy smiles right back. For once, she doesn't see through it.

"Good. Let's roll out!"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **EARLY UPDATE!**

 **This is shorter than I wanted it to be, and also I'm not super proud of it...**

 **All I can do is promise that next week, when there isn't Halloween, Halloween parties, and conventions in which I am meeting Sean Gunn (*internal scream*) I will do much better. Scouts honor!**

crimson blood witch: **Thanks! I need her to stand up for herself more, otherwise she would just be a weak and pathetic. I want her to be dependent because he's been taking care of her, but not entirely useless or helpless. Also, it won't let me type out your actual username for some reason, so I gotta type it like that XD**

ButterflyAlley: **And watch is unfurl you shall. Thanks!**


	6. Worse

**A Month Later**

* * *

They're coming more frequently now.

Most of the time she just hears little snippets of words here and there, conversations that she can't make any sense of because they're in an entirely different language. Ellie doesn't tell Gabe about these anymore because she isn't expecting him to give her any answers. On the outside the two of them appear to still be having the good times they were having before, but on the inside they're both suffering. Gabe especially.

While Ellie has been struggling with the visions of his past, he has been suffering with holding himself back from her. He could stop her pain, stop the visions and make her understand everything in a much easier way. All it would take is one snap of the fingers and a couple of mating sessions, and then all of that pain would go away. Instead, his presence is being forced upon her in the form of his own memories. Not even Gabriel wants to relive those.

Ever since she started receiving the visions, it's like she has become more irresistible to him. It started when she was sixteen, but there was no way he was going to be a creep and try anything on her then. That would just have been wrong. It still feels wrong now, even though she's nearing twenty. Yet every time he's around her he gets that urge, and it keeps getting stronger and stronger. He can tell when she has a vision because that's when the pull gets especially strong, and he usually has to avoid her for a few hours afterwards. He hates that, Gabe wants to be there for her during those times but he can't without wanting to jump her bones!

Right now the two of them are in their separate rooms, and Ellie is alone again. Now she is able to sense when one of these visions are going to come to her, it almost feels like vomit trying to come up her throat. And now she's getting the feeling again, for the third time this week.

 _The words are as incomprehensible as always. She just lays there, listening to the soft voices speaking to one another until they start to make more sense. It takes a lot of focus for Ellie to actually understand a few words here and there, unlike the first times when Gabriel was speaking to Selaphiel. For some reason that conversation had been a lot easier to understand._

 _"... Bastard... -or fault... Never..." Only little words here and there, enough for her to tell that the voice on the other end is very angry. Ellie learned early on that this language is Enochian, and it should be some kind of miracle that she can even begin to understand it._

 _"... Do not..." Ellie can always recognize Gabriel's voice. "... my help..." More fragments, but now she can see it more clearly. This is much like the conversation he had with Selaphiel, but it's obviously someone different._

 _"... -ary's... Gabriel..." The voices are already beginning to fade again, leaving her with the same confusion that she has been having every time. But, before this vision can entirely cut out, she gets one clear sentence from out of nowhere._

 _"When I find her, I will rip her to shreds before your eyes."_

Ellie sits up with a start, sweat cascading down her body as it always does after these visions. Her breaths are coming out short and fast, panicked. The last words replay in her mind over and over again, and she can't help but feel like the voice was talking about her. He - because in her mind the voice sounded male - sounded like he was really pissed off. Ellie has gotten that vibe from everyone that Gabe has spoken to in her visions, but this time it's different. This time, there was absolutely nothing but malice and the promise of vengeance in his voice.

She couldn't think properly; she could hardly even breathe properly. There are warning bells ringing in her head, but she doesn't understand why and that terrifies her even more. Should she reach out to Gabriel? Should she try and find comfort in his arms, just like she used to when she had really bad nightmares? His name is on the tip of her lips, begging to be released, but she couldn't do it.

He wouldn't want to help her; he never wants to talk about these things.

It's pointless.

She's alone.

* * *

"You look tired." Gabriel comments as Ellie walks into the kitchen the next morning. A hot breakfast is already sitting out for her, just like it always is when she first wakes up. "Is everything okay?" Legitimate concern is met with a hateful glare.

"Sure, everything's _fine_." Her sarcasm almost makes him flinch. He can feel a strike of pain between their bond, but he can't pinpoint what might have caused it. He knows that she had a vision last night, but he's been trying to keep his memories tightly locked and sealed away so she can't access them. It couldn't be that.

"C'mon Buttercup-"

"Don't call me that."

"So, go back to kiddo?"

"Why not try my actual name?" She's definitely annoyed, no, pissed off is more right in this situation.

"Ellie?"

"Ellie... I used to be Eleanor." Ellie almost sounds nostalgic, and then her hardened eyes suddenly turn from her breakfast food to him. "Until you changed it."

"I didn't actually change it; I just gave you a more fitting nickname." Why is she suddenly bashing on him? What happened last night to make her suddenly so hateful, so bitter towards him?

"Fitting nickname? What was wrong with my actual name? Did you not like it, or do you just like having total control over all of the people that you protect?" Now Ellie's words are filled with more venom. She pushes her food away. "I'm not hungry. I'm going to go out for a walk."

Before Ellie can even think of walking out the door, Gabriel reaches out to grab her wrist. He keeps a tight grip, even when she tries to tug herself away.

"Let go!"

"No!" Gabe now sounds almost as pissed off as she does. "What in the hell has gotten into you?! Yesterday everything was fine and you were acting normal, and today you're acting like a spoiled brat!" It's when he says those final words that she feels something in her snap. Ellie whips herself around and slaps her guardian angel across the face, pain jolting up from her hand and through her arm. Gabriel releases her wrist as soon as she does, and she stumbles backward with a little yelp. Ellie brings her left hand to hold her right, the painful throb becoming more prominent.

He stares at her in shock. Not once has she ever tried to hit him before, and it's not until these visions started that she really began to defy him and argue with him. She always had the chance to do that, hell, they've had small arguments before! But never, not once, has Ellie ever tried to strike Gabriel. His eyes flit down to her hand, which obviously has a minor fracture. She's never had this kind of injury before, he knows this. Gabriel reaches out to heal it, but Ellie immediately takes a step away from him. This time, there's tears in her eyes.

"Leave me alone."

"El, let me heal you. It'll get worse if you leave it."

"I don't want your help." Somewhere in her quivering voice there is opposition, another voice begging and pleading for his help. _Please, Gabriel._

He grabs her hand anyways, causing her to bite back a whimper of pain. He traces his fingers along the underside of her arm, gently, slowly taking away all of the pain and healing the fracture as he does. Gabriel is also trying to soothe her and get her to calm down so he can figure out what's going on with her. It seems to work, because a couple of tears fall from her eyes from what was being held back, and her breaths begin to slow. Gabriel pulls his hand away from her own, instead placing both of his hands on her shoulders.

"Ellie, Buttercup, look at me." He says this as gently as he can, and slowly her eyes rise to his again. The pain he sees in her dark hues is almost enough to bring tears to his eyes, too. Luckily, as an Archangel he has at least some control over that.

"Did I even hurt you?"

"No, but I hurt you." And that's the last thing he would want to do. "What's going on?"

"I had another vision." The words come out of her mouth before she can stop them. Gabriel frowns. She shouldn't have been able to see anything; he's been trying damned hard to keep that from her.

"What did you hear?" He questions, but she seems reluctant to answer. "Ellie..."

"Not much. Someone was threatening you, or me. I don't know them and I wouldn't... I didn't..." She couldn't seem to get her thoughts together. "He said ' _When I find her, I will rip her to shreds before your eyes'._ "

Ellie notices how the wings on his back are suddenly stiff and still, not moving a single centimeter. Now concern is laced in her features, replacing the previous anger and frustration that she felt from a sleepless and lonely night. He removes his hands from her shoulders and brings one up to rub over his face, suddenly looking more tired than she has ever seen him look before.

"Did you hear anything else?"

"No... Was it about me?" She has this intense feeling that it was, but he shakes his head.

"No, not about you. About someone else." Ellie feels so relieved by those words that she doesn't even bother asking who it was about. Actually, she isn't even sure if she wants to know, she's getting so tired of having this connection with him. It's getting to be too painful.

"Gabe?"

"Hm?"

"I want to leave." He sighs and tilts his head to look at her, about to say that she can go on a walk if she likes when he sees the look in her eyes. Something is different about this statement.

"What do you mean?"

"I want the visions to stop." It's starting to become more clear. "You said it's because we're constantly together and we're so close, so if I leave they'll go away, right?" _She doesn't mean it._ "I'm sorry."

Gabriel isn't even sure how to respond. There are so many thoughts running through his head, mainly of what could happen to her if she were on her own. His mind flashes back to the boy who tried to rape her, and the way that her parents treated her for so many years. Would she really want to go back to something like that? A life with humans, who would hurt her and be cruel to her for their own benefit?

"You can't leave."

"Yes, I can."

"I won't let you." Gabe takes one step closer, and she takes one step back. Ellie's back is now against the wall, and Gabe is too close for her to get past him.

"I don't need you anymore." Her voice comes out as barely even a whisper, and that's enough to make him stop. "You told me when I first came to stay with you that when I didn't need you anymore, you would be gone. I want you gone. I want it to end."

Those words slice through him like an icy blade. Gabriel takes a step away from her, giving her some space. Even so, she doesn't move away from the wall, instead she keeps her eyes on him to see what he would do next. He looks almost as pained as she feels right now. It's the hardest thing she's ever had to say in her life, that she wants to leave the Archangel who has become her best friend.

"There's another way to stop the visions." He suddenly says, making her gaze snap to his. But, those eyes that she loves so much aren't as bright as they usually are. Instead, they're darkened over and that makes shivers run down her spine.

"How?" He never mentioned any way to stop them before. Something doesn't feel right here.

"I can show you how, but you have to consent." Gabriel is close again, much closer than he was before. His hands are on either side of her body, keeping her trapped. Her breaths start to quicken, which she chops up to panic even though it's an entirely different feeling.

"Consent to what?" His nose is touching hers, they're so goddamn close. _Kiss me_ , her eyes flutter closed, _touch me._

 _"Consent to being mine."_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I know cliffhangers aren't nice, but eh, I felt like having a cliffhanger.**

 **Updating a couple days early because this weekend is going to be busy! Yay!**

 **I actually have a couple questions for you guys if you want to answer in the review section. Do you think Gabriel was lying about the vision? And what do you think is going to happen in the next chapter?**

 _ **REVIEWS**_

 _ **ButterflyAlley:** Thank you so much! I hope this angst filled chapter was worth it!_

 _ **Lucky:** Yes, actually, the other two are Raguel and Remiel. I haven't yet decided what to do with them, but I have a few ideas. As for Selaphiel, we'll just have to wait and find out in later chapters! Thank you and I hope you continue to enjoy it!_

 _ **wolviegurl:** Thanks!_


	7. The Answer

_"Consent to being mine."_

It was never going to be that easy, and that's why she said no. Ellie would rather not remember the details of the exchange, though it was just as equally heartbreaking for her as it was to him. Or maybe it wasn't. The one thing that will always be in her mind from that moment was the look on his face, the utter devastation and the way that those lovely wings of his tucked back behind him. Here she is saying that she wouldn't think about it, and yet she can't help but think about it. How he couldn't even look at her after she said it, couldn't even speak to her, and she didn't know how to make it better. He was her best friend and guardian for so many years, and all it took was one word for her to lose him.

 _"Okay."_

It had seemed like forever before he said that one word. His voice was hoarse, filled with agonizing pain that she couldn't understand. She still doesn't understand. She had wanted to say something to him, but all words had dried up in her throat. She couldn't do anything but sit there and stare at the Archangel, and she waited what seemed like even longer for him to make a move.

 _"Let me set you up, at least."_

She didn't want to accept his help. She had felt awful and felt like she would just be taking advantage of him. But, he insisted on giving her something to live off of before she can get off of her feet. She took the handout, even though she felt as though she didn't deserve it. Gabriel set her up in a small town in Kansas, one with virtually no crime and plenty of opportunities for her. As always, he looked out for her even if she broke him.

 _"Goodbye, Ellie."_

"El? You doin' okay?" Ellie snaps out of her daze as Jolly's worried voice hits her ears. The short blonde is already changed into the light blue waitress uniform, one that has a few grease stains just like Ellie's. But, Ellie's has more than just grease stains, it has stains from spilled drinks and coffee, syrup, and more. Since she has actually come out into the world again, she has learned that she isn't exactly the best service worker.

"I'm fine."

"You sure? You were lookin' all wistful, like Teddy when he's typin' away at that computer." Jolly is a cute blonde with short curls and light brown eyes. She isn't tan by any means, she's extremely pale and says that it doesn't matter how long she spends in the sun, she never tans.

"Yeah, I'm okay. You should worry more about yourself." At her confused gaze, she continues. "Teddy might be wistful, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't notice that you've been coming in later." And almost as if on cue, she can hear their managers voice calling from the counter.

"Jolly Higgins!" Her friend slowly shuts her eyes and lets out a sigh.

"I really hate it when you're right, El. Comin' Ted!" Her friend grabs a mini notebook and a pen before she heads out of the back to go meet the man. Teddy is a burly man in his forties whose eyes are almost always bloodshot from previous nights of drinking and gambling. He has brown hair and matching eyes, and two-inch scar above his right eyes that she hasn't heard the story about yet. He likes to write, but he's never shared his work so Ellie can't really call him a writer. She calls him the manager, but in reality he's the owner of Dingo's Diner. The name is pretty generic, and Ellie has had better burgers, but she isn't about to tell that to her boss.

Ellie grabs her own little notebook and pen, though she takes an extra pen and tucks it behind her ear. Teddy buys cheap ink pens that don't last very long, but he refuses to buy pencils because he has a vendetta against them. She thinks it has something to do with the scar. Ellie walks out of the back where Buck and Larson are cooking up some bacon, which smells so tempting to her right now. Unfortunately, she didn't have time to eat breakfast this morning.

In the year since she has been away from Gabriel, she has let her hair grow out even longer rather than keep it trimmed at her mid-back. Now it has grown out to the top of her butt, and curls beautifully when she works with it early in the mornings. Most of the time it's tied up in a high ponytail since she can't have her hair out at work. Her uniform consists of a light blue waitress dress that hugs her hips and shows off her curves, and a white apron that's supposed to help keep it clean if she needs to help in the kitchen. Unfortunately, the apron doesn't often do its job. Her shoes are black, but they used to be white until a kid spilled his chocolate milk right onto her feet. That wasn't a very fun day for her.

The bell to the front door dings, telling her that someone new has entered. Jolly is still talking with Teddy, likely about her schedule and how she can't keep coming in late, so that leaves Ellie to take on some of the first customers of the day. Since it's a small town and there aren't many other diners around here it tends to get pretty busy in the mornings. But, since it's a Sunday and they only just opened it's still pretty quiet. She moves towards the two men who just came in, pen in hand and ready to get their drink order. But, as she nears them she finds herself slowing, recognizing the shaggy haired man and his hazel eyed brother. Ellie wants to turn the other way, but before she can the one with hazel eyes, Dean if she remembers correctly, catches her eyes and smiles.

"Good morning, what can I get you to drink?" Ellie has no choice, it's her job. Besides, they probably don't-

"Have I seen you before?" _Shit._

"Have you?" She pretends to be ignorant, looking him over as if she'd never seen him before. Then, a smile comes to her face. One little thing that Ellie picked up from Gabriel was how to act. "Yeah, I've seen you before! You helped me last year when I passed out in that little bakery, right? Sean and Daryl or something like that?"

"Sam and Dean." Sam gives her a friendly smile back.

"Yeah! Thanks for that by the way."

"It was no problem. What happened to you after that? One second you were outside, and then the next you just disappeared."

"Oh, my boyfriend came and got me pretty much right after that. We were supposed to go out on a date." Ellie could have said anything else in the world other than boyfriend. Why did she say boyfriend?

"Boyfriend, huh? So, what are you doing in Atchison, Kansas?"

"I had a bad breakup." She's sure that the conversation would have continued, but then she hears an agitated cough. Ellie whips her head around to see Teddy with his eyebrow cocked and an annoyed look in his eyes. He doesn't like it much when the waitresses get to talking around with the customers.

"Anyways, what would you guys like to drink?" Ellie says with that bright, upbeat voice that she has mastered after so long. Both brothers raise their eyebrows at the sudden change, but end up just ordering their drinks from her and watching her as she walks away to get it for her.

"She's cute." Dean shifts his eyes back to his younger brother, noticing the way that his eyes follow her as she leaves. "You should sleep with her."

"Dude, no."

"Come on! She had a bad breakup, she's probably looking for a rebound or someone to comfort her. It's the perfect opportunity."

"Why don't you try? You don't have that much time left, anyways." It's this that makes both of the brothers fall silent, up until Ellie returns with their drinks in hand. She notices the tension between the two brothers as they continue to look over the menus, but she keeps that same smile on her face since her boss is watching.

"Have you decided what you would like yet?"

"Apple cinnamon pancakes with a side of bacon and eggs, scrambled."

"Fruit salad."

Ellie arches an eyebrow at the two different orders. From one glance they just look like ordinary guys, not the type to go around hunting monsters, and certainly not the type to hunt Gabriel. Ellie jots their orders down on the paper, repeating them back so she can make sure that she gets it right. Then, just as she's about to leave their table to give the order to the cooks, Dean speaks up.

"What're you doing after your shift?"

Ellie whips her head back around to the look at the older Winchester, who's giving her the same charming smile that she's sure he's given many girls before her. Then she flickers her eyes over to his brother, who is avoiding her gaze entirely.

"Nothing really, I was just going to go home. Why?"

"Do you maybe wanna go out or something? Not here, obviously."

Does she want to take that kind of risk? Ellie has only really dated someone once, and the memories of how that all went over are still fresh in her mind. So, either risk it and go out with someone who could probably overtake her and kill her in an instant, or say no and probably die a virgin someday.

"Sure, I get off at one."

"Great, I'll come by to pick you up."

That mischievous spark in his eye reminds her so much of Gabriel that, at least for a second, she finds herself getting lost in those hazel hues. But, when she realizes what she's doing her cheeks flush red and she's quick to scurry off to the kitchen to put in their order. Once she's back there and she clips it above the chef's station, she's quickly approached by Jolly.

"You were talkin' for an awful long time. Did those boys bother you much?" Jolly has always been protective of the younger waitresses. She's already in her late-thirties, so she knows how to deal with men like that.

"No. The blonde one asked me out, actually."

"Did you say no?"

"... No." Ellie shrugs her shoulders, keeping an ear out for the bell as she sips at the little drink she has hidden on the back counter. They're allowed to have drinks as long as they stay back here.

"No? Oh, El..."

"I've met him before, he and his brother helped me out once."

"That doesn't mean you owe 'em anything!"

"I know that, I just figured that it would be nice to get out. I haven't been out since Gabe."

No, of course Ellie didn't tell anybody about Gabriel. She told them about Gabe, a nice guy who she had been with for the last several years. Or, at least he was nice until some bad memories he had kept resurfacing, and that eventually she had to leave because of those memories. She's never been that specific with it, she didn't feel like she needed to be. It was the easiest way for her to explain her past.

"So you're just gonna go out on a one-night stand? You're a classy girl, you aren't like that." Jolly huffs, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm not that classy." Ellie chuckles, setting down her drink. They can only take five minute breaks before they have to make their rounds again, so she needs to get ready to go around and ask the customers if they need anything. It might seem like she's pestering them, but in reality it's not only a part of their job, but she usually gets better tips when she does this.

"Well you sure aren't trashy, either. Promise me one thing." Jolly sticks her finger out to point at her, giving Ellie a stern look. "You won't sleep with that man on the first date, you make him work to get between those legs."

That makes the both of them laugh a little bit, though Ellie knows that Jolly is serious about the promise.

"Alright, I promise. I'm really not as naïve as everyone thinks I am; I know how to handle men like him. It'll be fine." Ellie starts walking towards the door, readying herself to walk around and be her happy self again.

* * *

 **Several Hours Later**

* * *

What did she get herself into?

"You can't chicken out now." Jolly says, changing back into her little blue blouse and pencil skirt. She has another job in the afternoons as an office attendant. "If you leave that boy hangin', you'll be known as a tease. You don't wanna be a tease."

"I'm still gonna go, I just haven't been out on a date in a while. I'm not sure if my outfit is right or anything." Though if she's going to be honest, she isn't expecting anything to come out of this date. It's more like she's humoring him, hell, she might even be humoring herself!

"You look fine, sweetheart."

Ellie glances down at her clothing. She has changed out of the waitress getup and back into her regular clothes. Navy blue jeans that reach her ankles, black shoes, and a blue shirt with a rosy floral design around the collar.

"I dunno..."

"Stop fussin' about it, you're starting to sound like my daughter-and she's fourteen." Jolly gives her a look. "Suck it up, buttercup."

Ah, there's that nickname again. It's a common saying, but every time she hears it she thinks of Gabriel. It doesn't matter how hard Ellie tries, she just can't get the Archangel out of her head. What if she had said yes to him? Her mind reels over the possibilities. But, that's in the past, and now she has to focus on the future. This is just going to a fun time out for her, no sweat about it.

The two of them go out through the back of the diner. Teddy doesn't like it when they go out through the front, but Ellie has no idea why he's so specific about it. Something about morals and keeping the illusion of them being the cute waitresses, even though these people see them outside of the workplace all the time. As they round the corner of the building, Ellie catches sight of Dean leaning up against the side of a nice, sleek black car. It looks like an older model, but it's obviously been cared after for the duration of its life. She really doesn't know much about cars.

"You look cute even without the whole waitress getup." That brings redness to her cheeks again.

"It's not a getup, it's a uniform." Jolly states dryly, not seeming to be at all impressed with Dean. "El, you have my number if you need me for anything. _Anything_." And with that, Jolly makes her way to her own car and leaves Ellie alone with Dean.

"You got a car?"

"No, I prefer walking. I live just over there." Ellie nods to where a small and very cramped apartment building is squeezes between two other small, cramped brick buildings. It doesn't look like much, but Ellie really didn't want to ask much of Gabriel.

"Not bad." He doesn't sound as disgusted as she felt when she first started living there. "Better than the motel we're staying at."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, it's a real trash heap. Not that the whole town is that way, but..."

"No, I get what you mean." Ellie smiles. "So, are we going to go or what?"

"After you." Dean opens up the door. For once in his life he's actually trying to impress someone, and Ellie sure feels impressed. She slides into the passenger side, finding that the seat is scooted pretty far away from the dash. Dean gets into the driver's side not too long after.

"Where are we going?"

"I figured you could tell me, it's only my second time in this place and it's changed a lot since then."

"Really? How old were you the last time you came?"

"Only seven or eight, it's kind of hard to remember specific stuff like that."

"Oh. Well, there's a nice burger joint just about two miles from here. If you go..."

Ellie starts to give him directions. The place she's talking about is really more of a bar than anything else, but they do make really good burgers. She went there once with Jolly after her twenty first birthday, and the two of them had a blast. While she knows nothing is going to come of this date, she is hoping that it'll at least be a little bit fun for the both of them. As he drives she flickers her eyes about the car, noticing little details here and there. While it's obviously very well taken care of, there are still little scratches and scuffs, stains down in the carpet that were probably impossible to get out, and a little rattling noise from the vents that could be a number of problems. Or, it could be no problems at all and something just got stuck in them.

"How long have you had the car?"

"It's been in the family since before I was born, so I guess since I was born."

"Was it your dad's?"

"Yep." He didn't seem to want to talk about that, so Ellie moves on from it.

"So, what do you and your brother do? You sure do travel around a lot."

"And you sure do ask a lot of questions. You must be really into me, huh?" And there it is, a charming yet devious smile that reminds her so much of Gabriel. A smile so genuine that she can't help but smile back.

"Typically when you go on dates you ask a lot of questions. For all I know, you could be some kind of murderer." He kind of is in a way, but Ellie can't let him know that she knows that. "Come on, humor me a little bit, blondie."

"Blondie? I'm not gonna give you what you want if you're just going to tease me."

"Then I guess we have some work to do if we're going to get anywhere on this date." Keeping that little smile on her face, she sits forward with her arms crossed over his chest while a little chuckle comes from his slightly chapped lips.

"I think we're going to get somewhere."

It only takes them a few more minutes to reach the little bar. It looks like nothing on the outside, just a metal warehouse with a sign that says 'Route 2002', another not so creative name that the owner, Buck, came up with when he opened it up in 2002. Even though it might just look like a heap of metal on the outside, once you go inside you realize that it's something really special. You enter the bar and there's an actual hostess waiting to greet you, usually female, though Buck does hire male hosts from time to time. The inside is almost always illuminated in red lighting, which Buck says brings out the adrenaline for the big games or the hormones of the little ladies that come in when they stop through the town. There's a pool table, arcade area, and a few poker tables in the back that are run specifically by Buck and his business associates. The carpet on the floor is dark purple, but everyone insists that it's black. If they focused long enough then they would see the truth. All of the tables that surround the fluorescent tiles of the dance floor are pure black and rounded, with four oak wood chairs along the edges. And then you have the booths, which are almost always occupied, that have red leather seats and glass tables. Though Buck will likely switch out the tables before long, seeing as how someone broke one last week. Lastly, we have the bar itself, which looks like any other bar. Eccentric bottles of different kinds of alcohol lining the wall, a nice wooden countertop, and a bartender that will listen to all of your problems no matter how annoying you might get.

"This has the best burgers in the town?"

Right, Ellie forgot about one more detail.

"Kaylee, can we get two burgers please? I'm starving." She asks the hostess, who politely smiles and then leaves the two of them to go through the back door of the establishment.

Ellie then takes the lead into the place, which only has a few other patrons. The lunch rush is likely already over, and most people usually come here and get their food to go. But, since this is supposed to be a date, she supposes that they'll sit here for a bit and chat. She leads him over to one of the booths in the far corner, opposite to the side where Buck is playing a game with one of his friends. He simply nods in their direction, and Ellie gives him a little wave.

"This is so weird." Dean is chuckling again, confusing Ellie.

"What do you mean? What's weird?"

"Usually I'm the one taking chicks to bars, or at least trying to pick them up there." He openly admits this to her, not that she minds. It's nice to know stuff like that so she can be more cautious, just in case.

"Yeah, well I'm not the kind of girl you can just pick up. First, you gotta answer my question from earlier. Why do you and Sam travel around so much?" He seems hesitant to answer. Ellie already knows that he's going to lie before it comes out of his mouth; he probably didn't want to sound crazy in front of her.

"Ever since our dad died we decided that we would travel the country and try to experience as much as we can. We want to live before we die."

"You have a long time to live, though."

"Not as long as you'd think." A little silence follows this statement, and during that time Kaylee brings the two of them burgers and fries, and sets down some water at their table. They wouldn't be serving alcohol for another two hours or so, Buck doesn't believe in letting people get drunk too early in the day.

"How long do you have?" Ellie assumes this is some kind of terminal illness. It's not.

"Not too long, but there's supposed to be a way to... Cure it. So, there's always the chance that I'll actually make it out of this thing alive. Can't help but hope, right?" Dean gives her a cheeky smile, but she doesn't return it.

"I'm sorry." It's not her fault, but Ellie still feels sorry. If Gabe were here, she wonders if she could convince him to heal him... Probably not, he didn't seem to like either of the boys that much the last time they were nearby.

"Don't be, you didn't do this to me. Let's get off this topic, okay? I wanna know more about you. What happened with your boyfriend? Why did you decide to move here of all places?"

Those questions are easy to answer, so Ellie tells him the same story that she's told everyone else. She had an ex-boyfriend named Gabe who had really bad baggage that she couldn't handle, so she decided to leave him. She travelled around for a little bit before she settled into this nice little town where everything is quiet and peaceful. He seemed to be satisfied with that answer. By the time she's done talking about herself, they're already halfway through the meal.

"Wait, how old are you?"

"Twenty-one. How old are you?"

"Twenty-nine." A slight pause of silence. "Do age differences bug you?"

"Not really. My last boyfriend was in his thirties." Or, he at least looked like he was in his mid-thirties. He was actually a lot older than that.

"That sounds kind of creepy. You might wanna watch out for things like that, otherwise I might have to start worrying about you."

"I wouldn't mind if you worried about me." The words come out before she can stop them, and she casts her eyes downward as she finishes up the last part of her meal. "Not that you'll probably stick around long enough for that."

"I can worry about you for the three days that we're here." _Three days, huh?_

"Would you wanna go out like this again tomorrow?" Ellie asks, eyes still on her now empty plate.

"I would love to."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **4,167 words before writing any notes.**

 **This chapter is looooooong for me. But, I needed to write something a little bit longer for you guys before next week, because guess what? It's Thanksgiving in America! This means I have to go home and spend time with family! Yay! So unfortunately, I won't be able to write as much as I usually do, which is why I gave you a chapter that's a little bit longer.**

 **But, I'm willing to do something nice for you all since it's the holiday season (at least for me). I'm going to put up a poll with a few choices on it regarding what I should write for next week. The poll will close two days from now, so I would get in those votes quickly. Here are your options:**

 ** _1.) A (very smutty) AU where Ellie actually said yes to Gabriel._**

 ** _2.) Dean and Ellie's second date, because we all know it wouldn't just be one._**

 ** _3.) The full conversation between Ellie and Gabriel when she said no, and everything he gave her afterwards._**

 **These ones will all be a little bit shorter than what I normally write... Possibly. I just feel like giving you guys the option for once, you know? And I like all these ideas, so go nuts. I'm writing too much down here, lol.**

* * *

 ** _REVIEWS_**

vampgirliegirl, TrinityJ04, and wolviegurl, **thank you for much for your reviews!**

Simon: **I can't give you all of the answers... But no, Ellie isn't Selaphiel. We'll find out more about Selaphiel soon. Pinky promise.**

SnowyYuki-Onna: **Thank you so much! There's plenty more of Gabriel and Ellie in the future, just hold on tight for this ride!**

nacheell: **Thank you for answering one of my previous questions!**


	8. The 'What-If' Chapter

**WARNING:**

 **THIS CHAPTER IS PURE SMUT AND HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE ACTUAL STORY-LINE. IT'S JUST A FOR FUN AU THAT I LET YOU GUYS VOTE ON. ENJOY.**

* * *

 _"Consent to being mine."_

It's that easy. All she has to say is yes, and then she can be his. Does she really want this, though? Does she want to give in to the person who has been a guardian, a brother, a best friend? It should feel wrong to her, but it feels oh so right. Gabriel doesn't move an inch closer to her, he doesn't even breathe as he waits in anticipation for her answer. Finally, after a moment of silence between them in which he thought she might say no, she speaks.

"Yes."

That's all it took for that serious look of his to completely break. One second he has her pinned against the wall, the next he's lifting her off of her feet like they're newlyweds and he has to carry her through the threshold. The little squeal that Ellie releases is entirely ignored as he flies them straight to his bedroom. Gabriel doesn't want to lose a moment of this, he wants to savor every moan, every thrust, everybody shattering orgasm he can tug out of the beautiful woman. She's _his_ , and she always will be _his._ The Archangel gently lays her onto the king sized bed, letting her rest on his velvet plush blanket as he starts to shed off his leather jacket.

"Say it again."

"What?" Ellie starts to sit up, but before she can get far enough he crawls onto the bed, towering over her, keeping her back against the mattress where she currently belongs. There's a cute pink tint to her cheeks, one he hopes won't go away anytime soon.

"Consent again, say it again."

"Yes?"

The feathers on his wings ruffle and vibrate, almost as if just her saying the words gave him pleasure. Gabriel leans down and captures her pretty pink lips with his own, immediately diving his tongue into her mouth. Any sounds of surprise on her part are muffled. She tastes sweeter than any candy he has ever had before, it's like every sweet thing in the entire universe has been perfectly combined just to make _her_ , and he can't get enough of it. Her hands are suddenly on his chest, moving up underneath the shirt. Without even thinking about it, he snaps his fingers and takes the annoying piece of clothing away. Ellie pulls away from his lips, and he would have been displeased if he didn't now have to chance to trail his own again the soft and flawless skin of her neck.

"I wanted to take your shirt off."

"Save that attitude for my pants." He grumbles against her skin

A little smirk coming to Gabriel's mouth when she tenses up. That's the spot. He latches his lips onto her neck, sucking, biting, desperate to leave his mark on her everywhere he could so no one else would ever dare question who she belongs to. Ellie's hands are in his hair, tugging, fisting, all the while she releases desperate little whimpers and he hasn't even taken her clothes off yet.

Gabriel stops his assault on her neck to whisper in her ear.

"You're a needy little thing, aren't you?" He takes the soft flesh of her lobe between his teeth, giving a little tug. She only answers by proceeding to arch her hips against his. "I bet you regret even thinking about saying no, don't you? I bet you want me to rip these clothes off of your body right now and show you just how much an Archangel can please a desperate little human like you." Those words elicit more soft sounds from the female beneath him, and further deepen the blush on her cheeks.

With a deep chuckle, he gives her one little peck on the lips before he starts to move further down her body. Gabriel places a few more soft kisses over her neck, and especially over the little mark that he left on her sweet spot. _Perfect._ Then, he hooks his fingers under the hem of her shirt and starts to peel it off of her body. He moves deliberately slow, wanting to savor every second that he has with his sweet soulmate. As he lifts it up he places more open mouthed kisses along her belly, making Ellie release just a couple of little giggles. A smile comes to his face. _So fucking precious._ He practically tears the shirt from her body the next second, tossing it elsewhere. Gabriel's eyes trail over her newly exposed grin, stopping on the little red lacy bra that she's wearing.

"Are you wearing a lingerie set?" Gabriel questions as he sits up, raising an eyebrow. The way she darts her eyes away answers his question. "Oh, you are so damn perfect, Buttercup." He cups both of her covered breasts in his large hands, gently kneading them through the fabric. Ellie's eyes flutter closed at the sensation. Though this does not last long, as both Ellie and Gabriel are starting to get frustrated at the pace they're moving at. Gabe manages to work his hand behind her back, forcing her to arch so his deft fingers could remove the annoying article of clothing. He's careful not to rip it up, though - he might want her to wear it again later. Once that's also removed from her body, he sucks in a sharp intake of air.

Ellie squirms under his gaze, wondering what he thought of her. She's aware that she doesn't have the largest breasts in the world, and when she lays down like this they look even smaller. But, her nipples are perky and erect, pleading for more of his attention, telling him just how badly she craves him. That's enough for Gabriel to dive down and take one of the hardened little buds into his mouth, sucking harshly to make her gasp, pinching it between his teeth while his right hand is groping the other breast. He uses his fingers the give the other one equal attention, pinching softly when he nibbles, rubbing with the pad of his thumb as he flicks his tongue back and forth against the other. All the while there is a wetness building between Ellie's legs, an ache that needs to be satisfied.

" _Gabriel._ "

Oh, if that wasn't heaven to his ears. With a little flick of his wrist, her hands are suddenly bound above her head. He pulls back from her breasts, leaving her nips standing rigid and sore from his ministrations. He moves back up her body, leaning his forehead against hers so that his golden eyes can meet her brown ones.

"You're going to cum over and over again, and only when you beg me to stop will I make you mine."

Before she can protest his actions, he leans forward to kiss her again, forcing his tongue into her mouth as his fingers start to work on removing the shorts that she has on. Ellie doesn't protest, this time she meets his kiss with just as much fierceness and passionate lust, their tongues tangling together in a dance that only they could know. Gabriel hooks his fingers around the band of her pants and panties, giving both a sharp tug. Then, using both his hands and his feet, he pushes them down and off of her body to leave her bare. Only then does he pull away from her delectable lips again, kissing down her body for the second time until he reaches just below her navel. Already he can smell the sweet scent emanating from the lovely woman. Gabriel keeps his hands firmly placed on her thighs to keep her legs spread apart, flicking his tongue out towards her clit just to give her a taste of what is to come.

"F-Fuck!"

"Ah, patience Ellie. We'll get around to that." He teases, lowering his head back down to suck the little nub into his mouth, all the while he has one finger delicately drawing circles over her entrance. He continually flicks his tongue over her clit, sucking it, nibbling at it, before he finally pushes the one finger in. Ellie whines a bit at the intrusion, but instead of fighting it she spreads her legs wider, accepting him. That brings a smile to his face. As Gabriel glances up from his place between her legs he can see that she is in absolute bliss, her head tilted back with her mouth open in a silent moan. Well, she wouldn't be silent for much longer.

Once Gabriel feels like she can handle it, he slides a second finger inside of her, loving how easily the digits glide in and out of her precious pussy. He curls them upward and suddenly she lets out a little gasp. _Gotcha,_ he thinks to himself, thrusting his fingers against the sensitive spot and giving her clit a particularly hard suck. Her quiet little gasps turn into full blown moans of ecstasy. She can feel herself quickly headed to brink of an orgasm, her hips and legs beginning to tremble and clench around his head when she hits that high. It's like nothing that she's ever felt when masturbating before, it's like he's some kind of sex god.

"You're not done yet, are you?" His voice comes from between her legs. He had only pulled away for a second before his lips are attached to her oversensitive little nub again, making her hips buck and her legs push together in an attempt to push him away. But, the Archangel between her legs isn't having any of that. Instead, he keeps her in place as his mouth continues to mercilessly torment her with her prolonged orgasm. Ellie reaches her hands down to fist in his hair, lustful sobs escaping her pretty pink lips. Those are noises that he would be hearing every day, hopefully.

"G-Gabe, oh fuck, please stop!" She cries, though to be honest Ellie absolutely loves it and he knows it. Still, Gabriel obeys her order and finally pulls away from the poor abused little pearl, deciding that he would give it even more attention tomorrow.

"Already tired? We haven't even gotten to the main event." He would have liked to have let her strip him down, but instead he just snaps it all away. He's getting much too impatient to be with her, anyways. Ellie's eyes trail over his body, but he takes notice of the cute little blush on her face when she reaches his bottom half and the way that she nervously darts her eyes away. With a little chuckle, Gabriel moves between her still spread legs and leans down to peck her lips.

"You really are too adorable, Ellie. Look at me." She turns her brown eyes back to his. "This won't hurt, I promise. You'll feel maybe a split second of pain, but then it'll all feel good. I promise. Just keep your eyes on mine." With that, he starts to push into her deliciously tight womanhood, grunting softly at the initial feeling. Sure, he can conjure up women and seduce who he pleases, but none of them would ever compare to the beauty beneath him. Ellie wraps her arms around his shoulders, leaning her forehead against his. He notices the way that she bites on her bottom lip and, being the good soulmate he is, he places a soft kiss on her head that would remove all of the pain and replace it with pleasure. Just at that moment he pushes forward to break her virgin barrier, officially claiming her as his own.

"How do you feel?"

"Good."

"Great. I'm about to make you feel even better."

With those words he slowly pulls himself out of her, then pushes back in, keeping at a steady rhythm just in case any pain or soreness decided to kick in that he would need to take away again. Her soft whimpers of pleasure are what drive him forward, pushing all the way into her until there is nothing separating them. With a soft grunt he then pulls himself all the way out, and gives her one rough thrust that makes a very elongated and sexy moan slip past those delicate lips. He wants to hear more. With that goal set in mind, he brings his hand between their bodies while speeding up his thrusts, rubbing and flicking around her clit. Ellie is almost seeing stars. She can already feel another orgasm building up inside of her, Gabriel can feel it, too; the way that her tight walls squeeze him so exquisitely and her breaths start quickening. The sound of their sweaty skin slapping together resonates throughout the room, a symphony so sweetly mixed in with their own noises of pleasure that not even Gabriel can hold himself back much longer. With his hands firmly grasping her hips, he sets off at a much higher speed, slamming himself into her again and again, listening to those sweet cries she makes as her pussy finally squeezes around him and her juices cover his hardened length. But, he doesn't stop there, he isn't quite there yet. He continues at this brutal pace, his thumb firmly pressing into her poor tormented little clit until a scream so loud that the neighbors could probably hear her rips through her throat. Then, Gabriel pushes himself all the way inside of her, burying his face into her shoulder as he fills her with all of his cum.

Neither of them move for a while. Ellie feels exhausted and her body is sore, and Gabriel is still riding his high. He doesn't want to move from inside of her, and she doesn't want him to move, either. But, eventually Ellie speaks up.

"I love you." Gabriel finally pulls back, just enough to peck her on the lips.

"I love you, too."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG!**

 **So here's what happened, because I feel like I need to explain: I started writing and got over half of it done in one day, then Thanksgiving hit and everything got busy. Well, I thought to myself that I would have plenty of time to write the Sunday after and publish it. WRONG. I then got a really bad head cold for the rest of that week, and I am only now fully recovered from that disaster. So, after a week of that, I finally started writing and finishing this!**

 **And tbh, I could probably have written a lot more and better than this, but I'll save that for next time.**

 **Now, I have finals coming up next week, but those won't take up much of my time. So, next week I will either write an extra-long chapter to make up for it, or I will give you guys two chapters. See you then!**

* * *

 ** _REVIEWS_**

 **Thank you for voting: nacheell, vampgirliegirl, wolviegurl, and WickedlyMinx! And also to anyone who voted on the anonymous poll!**


End file.
